Rise of the Twelve-Tails
by Shadow of the Dragons
Summary: In a long isolated clan, one girl is born with more power than anyone could imagine. Now, six years later, she's on the run. With more assassins than she can count, long journeys, hidden hideaways, and possibly love, her life couldn't get any fuller, right? Well, what about her mission: Train the jinchuriki to control their tailed beasts.
1. Chapter 1

Call me Jayde. I am six years old, and a prisoner in my own home. Tucked far back into the compound is my cell, with no light to be seen. I guess the world is like this, all underground. No windows, no fresh air, no human contact unless it is my guard going to feed me. Sometimes they let me out, when the Draco Yamimakai clan is attacked. And I fight for them. I kill others whose only crime is that they decided to mess with me and my clan.

Why I think of them as my clan, I do not know. They are the source of my misery and pain. But they are all I have. I know I sound old for my age, but if you had been through what I have, you would be old and wise too. Always in this cell, maybe let out only once or twice a year, no kindness at all shown to me. Well, that's not entirely true. Someone did show me kindness once.

Flashback

The fighting must be bad, I am not let out unless it is. As soon as the guard unlocks my cage, I crawl out. Disarming him, I rush out to the main cavern. The hated Draco Haosmakai clan is attacking again. I see a male warrior in white about to cut down a poor girl. But I slash his throat before he can. The light leaves his eyes as he hits the ground, dead. I turn to the frightened girl. She cowers as I approach. Despite the fact that I wear the colors of the Yami's, my reputation means that even my own clan fears me.

"Get out of here, now!" I shout at her. Startled, she obeys. I watch her go, then turn back to the fight. This is going to be ugly. I run and slice the next victim to pieces, then continue on my way. Blood covers me, staining my black clothes red. Bodies fall whenever I strike, and gore makes my knives slippery. But I don't stop. I just keep on going. Finally, I reach the attack leader. Forcing him to his knees, I lay my dagger on his throat. "Any last words?" I growl. He lifts his chin and stares at me defiantly. I shrug. "Have it your way." I say, then the knife severs his head. His second in command shouts for a retreat. The Haos warriors obey, and soon I am left in the cavern alone. But my fellow Yami's are watching me.

Two approach me, and I know what they want. Silently, I hand over my daggers, then turn and stalk back to my cell. The door is locked behind me, and I am left in the blackness as the light retreats. Hugging my knees to my chest. But then the light is back, along with the little girl I had saved earlier. I glare at her, but she doesn't flinch away like others. Instead, she holds something through the bars of the cell.

"It's a thank you gift." She says. "I want you to have it." She then smiles at me, before turning and walking away. I move over to the object, and discover a finely made violin. I am touched in the Draco Yamimakai clan, instruments of fine value are given to people when you are in debt to them. Conversely, gifting a badly made one is a sign of contempt.

End flashback

Why she was kind to me, I do not know. I am held in contempt by my clan, the hated one, she who will not be named. My bloodlines hold the keys to a lot of power. I, Jayde, the Kekkei Genkei warrior, am feared for this reason.

Most ninja only have one Kekkei Genkei. The most i have ever heard of a ninja having is four; Sharingan, and Byakugan implanted in, Rinnegan gained from the combination of the two; and whatever Kekkei Genkei they already had. I, however, have more than that. For instance, the Dragon Heart means that my chakra conforms to all elements rather than just one; meaning that I can master any elemental technique. Well, in theory anyway. I also have the Dragon Spirit. This gives me draconic qualities, such as increased speed, strength, endurance, agility, balance, coordination, chakra reserves, etc. I also have the Dragon Soul, but I don't what that does. I don't know what the official names of the other are, but I can tell you what they do. One lets me become invisible in a shadow. If I stand in one, I will become a lot harder to spot. Another literally lets me enter a shadow completely. It's a great way to spy and ambush people. This also lets me manipulate shadows. Another was a defect that allows me to open all 8 inner gates without dying; no small feat. I am the only one who can do it.

Then there are the soul splitting techniques.

This is my most closely guarded secret. Using the basic Ying-Yang technique, I split my soul into the Ying and Yang portions, the light and dark. Amore advanced version, the Ying-Yang-Yen, I add the grey part. Each one has its own personality and jutsu limitations. And I can only do some jutsu when I am split.

This technique I have never used in front of my clan; and with good reason. Under this technique, I can only die if all parts of my soul are killed within three minutes of each other. If they aren't, then the ones that are killed resurrect, regenerate. Back to life to fight again.

Suddenly a war cry cuts through the air, and the sounds of another fight start up. It'll be the Draco Haosmakai again; it always is. My brow furrows as the sounds get worse. Instinctively, I know my clan is getting slaughtered. The weird feeling I get is back; the one whenever I am thrust into fierce fighting. It's like I have a beast locked within me, trying to get out. Then the fighting dies away. The light comes for me, but it is two Haos warriors who are unlocking my cell.

Their first mistake.

Before they can react, I slit their throats with a kunai I had retained after the last fight. I had buried it, but dug it up again when the fighting started. The bodies hit the floor, and I run into the tunnel. Pausing at the entrance to the main cavern, I stop. Warriors fill the room, white triumphant, while black lie or kneel defeated. Their leader is there, distinguished by the golden Chinese dragons adorning his coat. He's forcing one of the most important people in the clan to his knees. Holding a knife in his hand, he brings it back to sever the head…

Only for me to intercept the blade with my wrist. It bites deep, but I won't die. Glancing back at the boy, I breathe a sigh of relief. He's okay. But I won't be if I don't act. I feel that strange, unfamiliar power stir within me. I don't know what it is, and I keep it a secret from my clan. I can keep it concealed within reason, but the sight of my brothers near execution makes me lose my rationality. The power pushes to be free… and I let it go.

I am no longer human. A big black dragon is now in my place. 12 spikes are on its tail, and it roars. My mind is still there, but another one is too. But we exist in harmony, as if we understand each other. Roaring, I lunge forward and bite the leaders head off. Then, I sweep around and swing my spiked tail, killing more. My brother runs from me. But I don't stop to see that he is safe. I have unleashed an inner dragon of some sorts, and I will not let the Haos escape unscathed. My head snaps and bites, my claws swipe, and my tail slams about. The Haos are in full retreat, but I won't let then go quietly. More bodies fall as I continue my massacre.

Then it's over. The Haos have fled. I return to my normal state, a human once more. The clan is staring at me in fright. No one even tries to disarm me. But I drop the weapons I hold on the ground and stalk back to my cell. Inside, I bury my head in my hands. What have I done to myself with this creature inside of me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Jayde.' I raise my head. 'Jayde.' There it is again. I am not going insane. Someone is calling me. But who? Looking around, I realize I have no idea where I am. It resembles a sewer system; dimly lit, water covering the floor. I'm in front of a caged dead end. On the other side of the bars lies…lies… holy smokes.

A night dark dragon with emerald eyes stares back at me. For a minute, we observe each other, until I find my trembling six year old voice.

"W-who… who are you?"

'I am Saphyra.' (Pronounced suh-FEYE-ruh) It's almost as if it is speaking, yet I hear it in my mind at the same time. 'The Twelve Tailed Dragon, the hidden Tailed Beast.' Almost sensing my discomfort, she shimmers for a minute before transforming into a girl. She's about my age, and looks similar to me.

"How did you that?" I exclaim in wonderment.

'You can use the Soul Splitting Techniques, correct? I can change into a girl that looks like you because of the fourth and final level of the soul splitting jutsus: Ying-Yang-Yen-Yun. I become Yun, able to leave this place temporarily.'

"Where are we, anyway?"

'I thought you would've known, Jayde. We're inside your soul.'

"Why are you inside my soul?"

'Each tailed beast is sealed inside a person, who becomes that person' jinchuriki.'

"I'm still not following you."

'I am within your soul because you are my jinchuriki.'

"So who sealed you inside me?"

'I did. Unlike other tailed beasts, I chose my own jinchuriki, marking them with my seal of approval.'

"You don't mean…"

'Correct. The Dragon Soul Kekkei Genkei allows for a human to host me within them. I marked you with the Dragon Soul, because you are the one I selected.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No one comes for several days, although I do have many interesting conversations with Saphyra. When they do come, I instinctively know something is wrong. Their posture, their demeanor, it all screams for me to run and hide. They unlock my cell and lead me out. Leading me to the main area, I stop in shock. A pole with a cross bar has been erected. The leader of the Draco Yamimakai is there with a whip. My escorts lead me to the center, and it is only then do I realize that the entire clan is there. Another guard comes up behind me, all my belongings in my knapsack. But I don't have time to worry about this, as I am forced to my knees. Our leader unrolls a scroll, and begins to read from it.

"Jayde, the Kekkei Genkei Warrior. You have been found guilty of harboring excessive amounts of power that is banned by the code of dragons. You have been sentenced to death, to be carried out immediately." With that, he rolls up the scroll and turns to my escorts. "Guards, secure her." They move to chain me up.

Big mistake.

I slam my hand into ones solar plexus; kick the other in the face. Both drop like stones, and I run like the denizens of the other world are after me. Shouts rise behind me, and I know that others are in pursuit. By I have no interest in fighting. Instead, I plunge up the big tunnel, the one the Haos use to escape from. The sound of pursuit fades away as I burst out of the tunnel.

It's as if I have entered another world. One filled with tan ground that blows in the breeze, and a blue expanse filled with puffy white things. I don't have time to admire the view, though. I run away. Soon the mouth of the cave disappears into the distance. And now I see something new. Some very tall rocks in the distance. I head towards them, thinking I can hide in there.

It's a huge city, filled with people. Old, young, thin, fat, boys, girls. So many people. But I have no clue what to do.

'Head for the building with the word Kage on it.' Saphyra mentally communicates. 'The leader of this place lives there.' Taking the dragon's advice, I head for the building she pointed out. Bursting through the doors, I fall to my stomach.

"Someone help me, please!" I beg. "They're going to kill me!" A man wearing a funny headdress looks up. Just then, one of the guards bursts in.

"Lord Kazekage, forgive this inconvenience. Sarah here has quite an overactive imagination. One of the boys put it into her head that our travelling caravan was going to kill her, so she fled here." At this, he turns to me. "Apologize to Lord Kazekage at once! You should be ashamed of bothering him over such trivial nonsense!" Bowing my head in shame, I mutter a sorry.

"I also apologize. Come on, Sarah. We're going home." At this, my eyes grow wide with fear.

"N-No! I'm not going!" He rolls his eyes, and picks me up.

"This nonsense must stop, Sarah! We are wasting Lord Kazekage's time. Let's go." He hoists me over his shoulder and carries me away. In an adjacent doorway, I see three kids. One is a boy with brown hair and purple face paint, the next is a girl with blonde hair and a large fan. The last one is also a boy, with red hair and pupil-less green eyes that are surrounded with back rings. He has, for some reason, an overlarge gourd on his back. It is this boy that I am drawn to.

'He's a jinchuriki.' Saphyra said.

'So what?' I reply.

'Call out to him mentally. If he knows who he is, he will hear you.'

….….

(3rd person POV)

The three kids, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara saw the whole scene. The girl bursting in, the man who yelled at her and carried the girl away. She made eye contact with them, but seemed to linger on Gaara.

'Jinchuriki, Help me!' Gaara was so shocked that he fell over. His older siblings looked at him.

"What's up?" Kankuro asked. Gaara moaned and clutched his head.

"She was calling for help." He whispered. The other two looked confused. So the youngest elaborated. "She was calling for help in here." And he pointed to his head. Temari turned to Kankuro.

"What do we do?" Kankuro looked at his two siblings, Gaara pleading, Temari hopeful.

"We help her, of course. I want to know how she contacted you, little brother. Besides, she looked scared. We should help her for that reason alone."

….….

They have me. I'm at the end of my rope. And I mean that literally. The ropes they tied me up with inhibit my chakra. I can't split my soul and escape now. This is bad, real bad. I'm stuck, caught like a rat in a trap. But what will they do to me remains to be seen.

That's when the whip cracks across my body, opening wounds. Again and again, I hear that horrible sound. It brings destruction, it heralds pain. I have no way to fight it off. But I refuse to scream, and this seems to infuriate my torturer even more.

The whips hurt me terribly, and I know it won't be long before I pass out. Sooner or later, I will be unable to hold on, and it looks like it will be sooner rather than later. My vision narrows to a tunnel, and black spots dance before my eyes.

The last thing I see is a cloud of sand rushing towards me.

….….

(3rd person POV)

The three sand siblings darted through the desert, intent on following the man and the girl. The unlikely pair entered a cave, the siblings halting at the entrance.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Gaara asked. He was ready to fight, ready to win, to defend that girl.

"A quick in and out. Protect the girl at all costs, Gaara, you'll get her, and use the sand to protect her. Temari, you and I will cover our little brother. Understand?" The two nodded in conformation. Kankuro turned back to face the entrance. "Then let's go."

The three set off into the cave. Several twists and turns later, they found a gathering in the middle of the clearing in the cave. The girl they had seen earlier was chained to a post, being whipped. She wasn't screaming, instead, she held her head high, as if she was a proud lady at a royal reception, rather than a prisoner about to be killed.

"Go!" Kankuro hissed. Gaara immediately sent his sand to form a shield around the girl, blocking a whip stroke. The sand slices through her bonds and envelopes her, carrying her safely back to the siblings, who then turn and run.

The Yami's move to go after then, but a word from their leader calls them back.

"Let them go. We will get her one way or another. I hereby declare Jayde an outlaw of the Draco Yamimakai clan, for crimes against the state. If any Yami's see her, she will be punished by death on sight." He turns to his second in command. "Hirer a group of assassins immediately. Spare no expense; the more there are and the greater their skill, the better."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Jayde's POV)

The first thing that registers is the sounds of others.

"How soon until she wakes up?"

"Quiet, brother."

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

"That's okay. We're worried, too."

I groan and slowly open up my eyes. Three faces stare back at me, the kids I had seen earlier. One, the red haired boy, smiles at me.

"You're up!" He exclaims. Just then, a man pokes his head through the door.

"My lords, my lady. It is time for your lessons." He said.

"Okay." The redhead said. They all stood up, and the boy turned me. "We'll talk later. But I'm glad you're feeling better." They all walked out. The man turned to face me.

"If you are up to it, the Kazekage would like to speak to you."

….….

I stand before him, the leader. He has apologized for not helping me before.

"But I cannot let you stay. Sand law states that you cannot stay here and be a sand ninja unless you are born here, or pass the sand tests. As the sand tests are not administered to people under the rank of chunin, I cannot give them to you. As a result, you cannot stay in the village."

I shrug. It doesn't matter that I cannot stay.

"But," The Kazekage said. "I will not send you into the dessert empty handed." He turned to one of the guards. "Tenzani will accompany you to the armory, where you may select anything for your journey. You also have this bag my children recovered. I assume the contents are yours?" I nod in response, and he hands me the bag. I don't open it up, but I can just make out the outlines of the violin that gave gave me so long ago. Bowing to the Kazekage, I murmur a thank you before heading out behind Tenzani.

….….

Later, I am equipped and heading out of the village. I couldn't get any clothing, so I just have my tattered Draco Yamimakai clothing. But in my pack I have twenty kunai, thirty shuriken, four scrolls, ink, two bottles of water, and enough dried food to last for several days. Now I pause and take one last look back at the gates. The village of the sand lies behind me as I take my first steps onto the desert sand.

'Jayde, try going south. The next village is the village of artisans. It's in that direction. You just need to cross the solitary mountain.'

"Okay." I reply, setting off in the direction Saphyra indicated, nervously glancing at the blue stuff above me.

'Why are you looking up there like it's going to fall on you? That's not going to happen.' Saphyra laughed.

"Hey, Saphyra, what is that stuff?"

'That's right; you've lived underground your whole life. You've never seen the sky, or clouds, or plants.'

"So, what are these…plonts?"

'Plants, not plonts. They don't grow here in the desert too well. But they are really green, and some have flowers on th… oh, I'll just show you one when we find one.'

The pair travelled farther, and soon the sand village was lost in the distance, hidden by the dunes it was named for. And now, on the horizon, was a mountain.

"Saphyra! Is that it?"

'Yes! That's Solitary Mountain. Cross that and you'll soon be in sight of the Village of Artisans.'

"Okay." I pause to think for a moment, thoughtfully tugging on the bracelets adorning my wrists.

'What are those?' Saphyra asked.

"Um…I really don't know." I reply. "Dad gave them to me, and he told me to never take them off unless I felt like I absolutely had to. I've had them since I was one and a half."

'So what do they do?"

"No clue. I was never told anything about them, just not to take them off."

'We're at the mountain. You should stop talking for a while and focus on climbing. This trail is dangerous to traverse while distracted. Good luck.' With that, Saphyra cuts the connection, leaving me to my own thoughts. Sighing, I start up the trail. She is right; I do need to put as much distance between the Yami's and myself.

Speaking of the Yami's, I hear the sounds of a large force behind me. This means trouble, big trouble. I have to flee. Turning tail, I run up the trail, the sounds of pursuers growing louder. The trail is steep and filled with hollows and rocks. Multiple places to trip and break something.

I burst into a clearing on the trail, and stop. In front of me stand several groups of ninja. They perk up as soon as they spot me. That can mean only one thing…Assassins. This registers, and I pull a kunai out. Behind me, I hear more people. I chance a glance behind me. Sure enough, another group of ninja assassins pulls up behind me. Altogether their numbers equal a hundred strong. This is bad. Real bad

'Biggest understatement of the year.' One annoying tailed beast says.

'Oh ha-ha, very funny, Saphyra.' I retort. 'NOW WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO NOW?!'

'How should I know? You're the shinobi, you think of something.'

I groan and look back at the forces behind me. As I turn back to face front, the sunlight catches my bracelets. The ones I am never to remove, unless the situation calls for it.

Unless the situation calls for it…

That's it! I start pulling the bracelets off. The enemy takes this as a sign to attack, and they do. Now I have to dodge attacks while trying to pull my bracelets off. I free one, finally. Now I jump back, into the center, and start to wrench my other away.

'Jayde! What are you doing?' The dragon asked.

'Desperate times call for desperate measures, Saphyra.' I reply. And with that, the bracelet parts from my wrist, and I drop both to the ground.

For a moment, nothing happens. Inwardly, I start cursing my father. He must be laughing right now, about how he pulled one over me. How he had tricked me into wearing this bracelet for so long. I was such a fool.

Then black flame like things star pouring out of my wrists, extending up my arms. They don't hurt, but I am afraid. What type of jutsu did the assassins use on me? But they appear to be just as stunned as I am.

"What the heck is going on?"

"This is so not good!"

"This wasn't in the job description!"

'Jayde, what is going on?' Saphyra yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I holler back. Then the flames explode outward, and I fall to the ground in pain. It hurts so much; like when I was whipped just a few days ago.

My last conscious thought is that my soul is burning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Jayde.'

"…"

'Jayde!'

"…Ngh…"

'JAYDE!'

"Wha-!" I blearily open my eyes. For a minute, I lie there, sprawled on my stomach. In front of me are my two bracelets, black with gold writing catching the sun.

The bracelets…off my wrist…why are they off my wrists?

Suddenly, it all comes back to me: The ambush, me taking the bracelets off, the explosion of black flames.

'Jayde!'

"What is it, Saphyra?" I ask.

'You're leaking Chakra from your wrists! Put those bracelets back on!' Sitting up, I do as she says, sliding my bracelets back on. 'The leak is gone now. Your bracelets must keep your chakra from leaking.' I shrug. Who knows what those bracelets are. Then I realize something.

"Where…Where's the mountain?" Sure enough, I back on the sand plains, interrupted only by dunes. No mountains in sight, no rubble from an explosion. The entire rock formation just…vanished.

"No, not vanished. Vaporized." I mutter. Suddenly, I hear a groan, and turn to see a badly wounded man stretched spread eagle on the ground. It is then that I realize all the assassins are lying dead around me. He is the only one alive still.

'Not for long, though. He's lost too much blood.' Saphyra reminded me. Sighing, I carefully approach the man, who shifts his gaze to look at me. His voice is barely a whisper, and is raspy in his death.

"…You…are strong…" He wheezes. I shrug. It's not like I need him to tell me that. Have I not been isolated my whole life because of my power? He's still speaking, though. "I give you…permission…to take…whatever of our…possessions…that we…have…on us." He's gasping now, the end near. "It would be…a…honor…for…such a…warrior…to…use them…in battle." Then he makes a strangled sound, and his head lolls back. I know he is dead.

'You would be wise to take him up on his offer.' Saphyra said. 'They might have high quality stuff you can use on our travels, if not to sell it.'

"Yeah…" I mutter. "But searching all the men will take too long…Unless…Yeah, that'll work." Quickly, I form a series of hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Many puffs of smoke appear around me, and I am surrounded by 40 shadow clones. They stare at me expectantly, awaiting their orders.

"Split up into groups of two. Five will patrol the area, and guards it against enemies. Ten will search the assassins for anything useful. They will bring it to the last group of five, who will sort it and take inventory. I will supervise. Anything interesting, bring it to me. If any assassins are still alive, or if anymore come, kill them."

It takes a few hours, but soon everything is sorted. Thousands of kunai knives and shurikens in varying styles, enough food and drink to feed a company of a hundred for several months, medical kits, armor, and specialized weaponry lie sealed within scrolls.

There are some special finds: precious metals, gems, jutsu scrolls, jewelry, and several bolts of what Saphyra called Shadow Silk. Also known as Assassins Cloth. It was black cloth; with a texture closer to leather why it was called silk was beyond her. According to Saphyra, it made the wearer blend into the darkness better, and it was super durable.

The ex-Yami wanted to cover her tracks, but there wasn't a lot she could do about the mountain. She wasn't strong enough or skilled in earth style yet. Sighing, I reposition myself so that I am heading east. Towards the village of artisans.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Several days later, I have reached the outskirts of the desert…and the village of artisans. It's a quiet place, where the people make weapons. But I couldn't care less. Instead, I make a beeline for a house on the outskirts of the village. Inside is a small shop.

"What do you want?" the small man inside asked brusquely. But he pales considerably when he notices my glare.

"I need five books." I reply. "The Art of Alchemy, the Art of Forging, the Art of Ninjutsu, the Art of Genjutsu, and the Art of Taijutsu. I also need a complete map of the known world"

"Why should I give those books to a child?" he asks.

"Because I can pay you." Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a perfectly formed gem. He watches with wide eyes as I plunk it down onto the table. "This is more than sufficient for the books. It is yours if you give them to me."

He immediately made a grab for the gem, but I pull it out of reach. "Nope. You give me the goods before I handover the goods." He frowns, but grabs the supplies. I take them, and grin. "Oh, by the way, do you know anyone in this village who is knowledgeable of legends about dragons and the Tailed Beasts?"

"Yes." He said. "At the edge of town is a black painted house. That is where old man Daimon lives. He knows a lot about legends. You should ask him."

"Thanks." I reply, plunking the jewel down on the counter as I say it. He takes it as I walk out the door. Turning to face the outskirts of town, I set my sights on the black house. Walking to it, I stop and knock on the door. An old man answers it.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Are you old man Daimon?" He responds that yes, he is. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Yes, please, come in." he says. I thank him and walk into his house. After I sit on a chair he gets for me, he too, sits down opposite me. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Have you heard of a creature called the Twelve Tails?"

"Yes, I have. It is a long story, though. Would you like to hear it?" when I nod, he leans back. "Alrighty, then."


End file.
